<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's the beauty of a secret by phasamtasie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249023">That's the beauty of a secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasamtasie/pseuds/phasamtasie'>phasamtasie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Highschool AU, Horny Teenagers, Secret Relationship, dinah teasing laurel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasamtasie/pseuds/phasamtasie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The cold was followed by hot lips meeting hers and Dinah's body pressed to her front, their tongues fighting between parted lips. Too soon was their daily routine calling, in form of the bell for the first lesson. Before letting go of her completely, Dinah placed kisses along Laurel's jaw, leaving the last of her lipstick for everyone to see.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Dinah is teasing Laurel, in school</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That's the beauty of a secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this idea and once I started thinking about it I couldn't get it out of my head so I present to you, Dinah teasing Laurel in school.<br/>The titel is from yet another Halsey sing, because the song just fits so damn well, so maybe listen to Strange Love by Halsey while reading this.<br/>It's short, it's sweet, it's horny, enjoy!</p>
<p>Thank you to Nina for the vote of confidence and beta reading &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just like every other day, the first thing Laurel saw upon walking into school, was Dinah, leaning against her locker while chatting with friends. She always arrived earlier together with everyone else, while Laurel barely made it in time for class. The wink directed at Dinah was their signal, Laurel already slipping into the empty bathroom. No one actually used the girls bathroom on the ground floor, since it was the only unrenovated one.</p>
<p>Only a couple seconds later she heard the door open again, Dinah walking up to Laurel with a smirk that made her head spin. Their kiss started out slow but quickly Dinah grabbed her legs and helped Laurel up on the cold sinks, sending a shiver through her. The cold was followed by hot lips meeting hers and Dinah's body pressed to her front, their tongues fighting between parted lips. Too soon was their daily routine calling, in form of the bell for the first lesson. Before letting go of her completely Dinah placed kisses along Laurels jaw, leaving the last of her lipstick for everyone to see. She left, put together and looking as graceful as ever, while Laurel felt unraveled and quickly fixed herself in the broken mirror, before almost sprinting to class.</p>
<p>The only time they saw each other until lunch was, when they passed on the hallway, walking to class. Everyone knew Dinah and Laurel as friends, no one knew they were more so they had to resist pulling the other into another kiss. Instead Dinah had made it her habit to either stroke her hand and made her arm shiver or sometimes she pinched her ass and almost made Laurel jump. She wouldn't complain though, because she knew this meant Dinah, even when just passing by only had eyes (and hands) for her and she bathed in the adoration from the other girl.</p>
<p>At lunch they sat at a table with all their friends. They were quite a big group, not everyone being close with everyone but when they were all together it wasn't boring for a single minute. Most days Laurel was there before Dinah but today they arrived at the same time and before sitting down Dinah pulled Laurel into a hug. Thrown off because they rarely hugged, it took Laurel a second to hug Dinah back, the taller one already whispering something in her ear.<br/>
"You have to go to class early", while pulling back she teased Laurel’s ear, making her shiver from the touch. She seemed to be craving Laurel even more today, because all throughout lunch Dinah's hand rested on Laurel’s leg. The latter being overly aware of the touch and pressure, wanting Dinah's hands all over her body. She felt Dinah's hands slowly creeping up her thigh and the way the other girl teased her, by rubbing small circles on the inside of her thigh. Laurel felt like she was going crazy. Her head feeling light she excused herself, pretending to have to go to class earlier. She impatiently waited in their bathroom, cursing herself for hurrying down there and distracting herself with her phone. She was so absorbed she didn't notice her girlfriend until she stood in front of her, shoving her leg between Laurels.<br/>
"Fuck", involuntarily escaping her lips at feeling Dinah she dropped her phone in the sink behind her and hungrily captured her lips. Although practically impossible she pulled Dinah closer, needing to feel her warmth, their next class almost forgotten in the back of her mind. Their passionate kiss, underlined by Dinah pressing her leg to Laurels core was disrupted by the school bell. When Dinah pulled away, Laurel chased her lips, not ready to let go and managed to get another kiss. They quickly fixed themselves before walking to their next class, biology, together in the last row and Dinah never passed on an opportunity to toy with Laurel.</p>
<p>A mystery Laurel had yet to solve, was how Dinah could stay concentrated while she teased Laurels tights. She herself felt like her insides were burning with want and needing more, to really feel Dinah. After sold time she placed her hand on Dinah's, moving it away so she could hold it, unable to keep it together through any more teasing. She turned her focus back to the class, actually participating but Dinah wasn't done, putting her hand back on Laurels leg. She didn't do anything which almost made Laurel more crazy than when she did. Right when she was giving an answer, Dinah started stroking her thumb dangerously close to Laurels middle and her breath hitched in her throat. She struggled to concentrate on her answer and the teacher eyed her, asking if she was okay. Laurel decided right then and there she wasn't and asked if she was allowed to go see the nurse. He didn't look entirely convinced but Laurels plan worked and he send Dinah to accompany her.</p>
<p>The door had barely closed behind them when Laurel hungrily captured Dinah's lips and pressed her against the wall. Pulling away the smallest bit Dinah a managed to say: "bathroom". Blindly following her words Laurel hastily pulled her down the empty hallway into their bathroom. Their lips pressed together again as soon as the door had closed behind Dinah's back. The older one not wanting to give up her control, spun them around, pressing Laurel against the door instead. Her leg between Laurels, applying the pressure just the way she needed, if the moan she spilled onto Dinah's lips was any indication. Their tongues fighting, Dinah slowly started moving her leg, feeling Laurels approval in form of a hand being buried in her hair. Dinah wanted to keep going, wanted to see Laurel lose herself in Dinah and and her emotions, but she reluctantly pulled away.</p>
<p>"Dinah", her name sounded voiceless coming from the woman still leaning against the door.<br/>
"Let's take this somewhere else", Dinah said, giving Laurel a peck on the lips before pulling her outside. They hurried down the hallway, getting into Dinah's car and got on their way to her house. Laurel unable to keep her hands away any longer, grabbed Dinah's hand before she could place it back on the steering wheel. She started placing kisses on Dinah's hands, growing impatient and feeling her need to feel Dinah grow. They got out of the car, leaving their bags in, not caring about them at the moment. As soon as they were inside their lips found their way back together, and their jackets their way on the floor. Laurel started pulling Dinah up the stairs, not wanting to wait any longer, but the older one quickly put their jackets on the hanger before following. As soon as Dinah was up the stairs she found her way back to Laurel, their lips locked together in a passionate kiss again. Dinah opened the door to her room, without letting go of Laurel, their lips only parting to get rid of the clothes keeping them apart. Their next kiss accompanied by hands roaming over almost naked bodies while they stumbled towards the bed. When Dinah pushed Laurel onto the bed, their lips met for one last time before Dinah's went to pay attention to the rest of the blondes body. She knew she was getting what the teasing had promised her all day and she once again couldn't believe she got to call beautiful and in her eyes perfect, Dinah Drake her girlfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>